vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tekken
Summary of the Verse Tekken is a long running 3D fighting game series published by Namco. First released in Japan in 1994, the series has gone on to become the best selling 3D fighting game series of all time. Power of the Verse The Low Tiers '''of the verse are placed at '''Wall level '''and '''Supersonic, from Ganryu destroying walls and Bob dodging bullets. The Mid Tiers are getting Massively Hypersonic+ and Small City level+ '''from Alisa, whom is above Jack 6 robots, that far surpass Gun Jack feat of reacting to a satellite beam and its power and Claudio and Nina fighting against a casual Heihachi. The '''Upper Tiers are getting FTL '''speed from scaling to Yoshimitsu reacting to a laser beam and City level from scaling from a young Kazuya surviving a volcano eruption. The Top Tiers''' are sitting at City level, possibly Multi-Continent level '''from Kazuya and Heihachi, as well as Akuma and Heihachi defeating squads of Jack 4, respectively Jack 6 robots, that are much superior to Gun Jack casually and from Fully Awakened Jinpachi and Azazel, whom were being stated many times in the lore of the series, to be threats to humanity and that they will destroy the world, if they werent defeated. Meanwhile their speed is scaled from the '''Upper Tiers by being above them, along Sub-relativistic attack speed for the devil gene users laser beam. And finally the God Tiers like Full Power Heihachi, True Devil Kazuya, Shin Akuma and True Devil Jin for example, are scaling even further above then the Top Tiers, sitting at Mountain level, possibly Multi-Continent level, due to the devil gene users true form increasing their power tenfold. Here is a blog, which contains most of feats in the series. The hax of the verse includes abilities such as Soul Manipulation(via Absorption), Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis(and Explosion Manipulation through it), Possession, Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction, Paralysis Inducement and such. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters: Dark649 LeopoldTheBrave TISSG7Redgrave BlackDarkness679 RayWarrior01 ChocomilkAlex Neutral: MeleeniumRXJ Opponents: Character Profiles Tekken: A_tekken_6-ps3artwork_pic.jpg|Anna Williams|link=Anna Williams Armor_King_Pic_Tekken_Tag_Tournament.jpg|Armor King TekkenP.Devil.jpg|Devil Kazuya|link=Kazuya Mishima Ganryu_Pic.jpg|Ganryu tekken-tag-tournament-2_heihachi-hd-1546.jpg|Heihachi Mishima|link=Heihachi Mishima jack-2-tekken-tag-tournament1.jpg|Jack kazuya.pic.jpg|Kazuya Mishima|link=Kazuya Mishima King_pic.jpg|King tekken-7-Kuma_pic.jpg|Kuma|link=Kuma kunimitsu-tekken-tag-tournament-2-pic.jpg|Kunimitsu Lee_T7-pic.jpg|Lee Chaolan|link=Lee Chaolan M.Law_pic.jpg|Marshall Law|link=Marshall Law Michelle-Chang-Tekken-Tag-Tournament-pic.jpg|Michelle Chang nina-williams-3000x1688-tekken-blood-vengeance-hd-pic.jpg|Nina Williams|link=Nina Williams TK7_Paul_pic.png|Paul Phoenix|link=Paul Phoenix tekken_pic_prototype_jack.jpg|P. Jack Wang_pic.jpg|Wang Jinrei yoshimitsu-tekken-pic.jpg|Yoshimitsu|link=Yoshimitsu Tekken 2: alex-tekken-tag-tournament-2-pic.jpg|Alex T.Angel_pic.png|Angel T.baek_pic.jpg|Baek Doo San 1518904-bruce_pic.png|Bruce Irvin|link=Bruce Irvin Boskonovich_pic.jpg|Doctor Bosconovitch Jun_Kazama_TTT_pic.png|Jun Kazama Lei wulong_pic.png|Lei Wulong Pic_portrait_roger.jpg|Roger Tekken 3: bryan fury_pic.jpg|Bryan Fury|link=Bryan Fury tekken_7_eddy_gordo pic.jpg|Eddy Gordo forest-law-tekken-tag-tournament-pic.jpg|Forest Law|link=Forest Law TK3_Gon.png|Gon|link=Gon (Tekken) hwoarang_pic.jpg|Hwoarang jin-kazama-tekken-pic.jpg|Jin Kazama|link=Jin Kazama tekken_pic_julia_chang.jpg|Julia Chang Mokujin_ch9wdIJC.jpg|Mokujin T.Ogre_pic.jpg|Ogre|link=Ogre (Tekken) Tekken_Panda_pic.jpg|Panda|link=Panda (Tekken) T.tiger_pic.png|Tiger Jackson True ogre_pic.png|True Ogre|link=Ogre (Tekken) T.Ling_pic.jpg|Ling Xiaoyu Tekken 4: TT.Christie.jpg|Christie Monteiro tekken-4-combot-portrait.jpg|Combot T.Craig marduk_pic.png|Craig Marduck Miharu-Hirano-pic.jpg|Miharu Hirano tekken_pic_steve_fox.jpg|Steve Fox tekken-4-violet-pic.jpg|Violet|link=Lee Chaolan Tekken 5: asuka-kazama_pic.jpg|Asuka Kazama|link=Asuka Kazama D.Jin_pic.jpg|Devil Jin|link=Jin Kazama TK_Feng_pic.png|Feng Wei|link=Feng Wei TK5_Jinpachi.jpg|Jinpachi Mishima|link=Jinpachi Mishima lili-tekken-7-pic.jpg|Lili|link=Lili (Tekken) raven-tekken-tag-tournament-2-pic.jpg|Raven|link=Raven (Tekken) roger-jr-pic.png|Roger Jr. dragunov_pic.jpg|Sergei Dragunov Tekken 6: T.alisa_pic.jpg|Alisa Bosconovitch|link=Alisa Bosconovitch T.Azazel_pic.jpg|Azazel|link=Azazel (Tekken) Tekken_Lars pic.png|Lars Alexandersson|link=Lars Alexandersson T.leo_pic.jpg|Leo Kliesen T.miguel_pic.jpg|Miguel NANCYBOT_pic.png|NANCY-MI847J T.Zafina_pic.png|Zafina Tekken 7: Akuma-tekken-7_pic.jpg|Akuma|link=Akuma (Tekken) Claudio_pic.jpg|Claudio Serafino T.elisa_pic.jpg|Elisa|link=Eliza (Tekken) Devil Kazumi_pic.jpg|Devil Kazumi|link=Kazumi Mishima Geese-howard-tekken_pic.jpg|Geese Howard|link=Geese Howard (Tekken) Tekken-7-Gigas-Pic.png|Gigas T_josie.jpg|Josie Rizal|link=Josie Rizal T_katarina-alves.jpg|Katarina Alves kazumi_pic.jpg|Kazumi Mishima|link=Kazumi Mishima lucky-chloe_pic.jpg|Lucky Chloe|link=Lucky Chloe master-raven_pic.jpg|Master Raven|link=Master Raven T7_negan-2.jpg|Negan|link=Negan (Tekken) TK7_Noctis icon.jpg|Noctis Lucis Caelum Shaheen_Pic.png|Shaheen Others: Crow Isaak Jaycee Kinjin Revenant Ruby Sebastian Slim Bob Tiger Miyagi Tetsujin Yue Unknown Category:Tekken Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Namco-Bandai